


bucket kid and child techno.

by dre_amer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Bucket Kid - Freeform, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Children, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Other, Suffering, The Children Suffer, rivalstwt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dre_amer/pseuds/dre_amer
Summary: this work is a gift for infectiousKnowledge in the DnB server <3 they came up with the idea/au of bucket kid dream and child techno, fighting their way through a zombie apocalypse, and I thought, hey, why not write something for them and post it on ao3 for maximum clout? so yes, here it is. enjoy some child techno & dream being best friends and also being hurt. :)DISCLAIMER: this isn't a shipping fic, dear goodness no. don't ship minors, everyone. i'm just writing about childhood besties green blob and pig sPARE ME-
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 221





	bucket kid and child techno.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infectiousKnowledge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectiousKnowledge/gifts).



Techno knew something was off when Dream didn’t come flouncing up to the field they usually met in, emerald eyes gleaming and scar distorting as he flashed his smile and wheezed his iconic wheeze, the oversized sleeves of his green hoodie slipping over his thin, bony little fingers. The pink-haired boy sat down on one of the stepping stones that had, for some odd reason, been placed in the middle of a field, and waited. 

Techno waited and waited, tapping the grassy ground with his bat distractedly and fiddling with his hair, but he knew Dream wasn’t going to come when he glimpsed the bottom of the sun slowly dipping into the dark line that was the horizon, spotted with the dark peaks of trees. 

Hopping onto his feet, Techno hoisted his bat onto his shoulder and began trudging away from their precious meeting spot, a cool gray disappointment clouding the edges of his vision. Dream took whatever chance he could to get away from his abusive household, and Techno knew it. 

Slowly but surely, a stark black feeling of dread began trickling into his body, taking over his senses. His small, tennis shoe-clad feet thudded against the asphalt as his walking sped up, eventually breaking into a flat-out sprint towards the direction Techno knew Dream’s residence was. 

Shoulder-length pink hair flickered in the wind behind him as he forced himself to go faster, heart pounding like an unsteady drumbeat in his ears. The Dream he knew was stubborn as hell, and Techno couldn’t believe he would willingly stay away from the field — it was their private little haven, somewhere that they could both go to escape whatever harsh reality was pushed upon them. 

Dark eyes followed Techno, hidden in the shadows created by grimy, leaning houses and hooded figures that lurked in the deepest corners of this rough part of the town. Techno must’ve been quite a sight — a child with dulled pink hair and a bright red jacket, a plastic golden crown pin stuck to the front of his jacket, racing through the trash-littered streets. Having wealthy parents who had stable — albeit shady — jobs, Techno had been better off in terms of money and livelihood than the children who were unfortunate enough to be born in this side of the town. 

Of course, that didn’t mean Techno had experienced a happy childhood — far from that, in fact. His parents had been absent throughout most of his youngest years, and Techno had been handed off to nannies and various other women that were hired by his mother or father. 

As his thoughts began skirting along territories that he tried to stay away from, Techno forced himself to keep his mind on Dream and finding the small blonde boy. 

Finally, Techno skidded to a stop in front of a shadow-ridden, crumbling apartment, giving the stragglers that glared at him a single glance before heading inside the building, his bat gripped in his left hand as he stomped through the hallways whose walls were studded with bits of dirt and grime. Dream had been reluctant to show Techno where he was living, due to the harsh environment and, of course, his parents, but he had eventually let down his wall and revealed a more hidden, reserved part of him. 

Huffing for breath, Techno silently counted the passing doors in his head, slowing when he came to number 14. The wooden door itself was cracked and rotting, mold slowly creeping over the worn edges of the dark, moist wood. Techno tried the plastic door handle, feeling a cheap lock rattle behind it. The pink-haired child gritted his teeth and raised his bat over his head, clenching his eyes shut to protect them from the scattering splinters. 

The flimsy plastic and rotten wood gave way under the impact of his surprisingly heavy bat, allowing Techno entry to the small apartment. He grimaced at the putrid smell that slapped him in the face as soon as he stepped foot above the threshold, and hefted his bat over his shoulder again. He wouldn’t leave this house without Dream. 

Everything was eerily quiet in the house — from what Techno had heard from Dream, the house was usually full of yelling or other sounds; a glass bottle shattering against the stone wall or the sound of skin hitting skin and a pained cry following afterwards. 

Techno tightened his grip on his bat and ventured into the living room, keeping his ears perked to pick up any sort of sound. As he peeked into the rest of the house, he couldn’t hold back the little gasp that escaped. 

The house was completely and utterly  _ trashed _ — filthy junk scattered across the dirty, matted carpet, shards of glass sticking up like nails from the floor, threatening to slice into Techno’s feet and draw crimson beads of blood. And that wasn’t all — various sharp and dull objects were thrown carelessly around the house as well. 

Techno made his way through the house, careful to watch where he was stepping. He used his bat to nudge the smaller obstacles out of the way, looking out for a tuft of messy blonde hair or a glimpse of deep green eyes. Maybe a flash of bright lime clothing. 

Techno scanned the house once, twice, thrice — no sight of Dream. Taking in a deep breath, Techno risked letting out a quiet, “Dream?” 

No answer. Techno inhaled deeply and called out in a slightly louder tone, “Dream? Dream, where are you?” 

There was silence; then-

“Techno?” 

It was a raspy whisper, barely audible — but Techno’s sharp ears caught on, and he snapped his head to look at the direction from which the sound came from. “Dream? Is — is that you?” He peered over the filthy mound that Techno assumed served as a couch. “Where are you?” 

A pregnant pause, then a quiet, “Here.” 

Dream’s voice quavered, and Techno barely had a moment to register what that meant before a bundle of green crawled out from behind the couch-mound, straightening and covering his face with his hands that had lime, oversized sleeves slipping over the tips of his fingers. Relief flooded into Techno’s small body, and he barely held himself back from tackling Dream, knowing that the blonde didn’t like any sudden movements or contact when he was upset. 

Which was why he was so surprised when Dream lunged at him, curling his thin arms around Techno’s torso and burying his face in his shoulder, sobs wracking his tiny body. 

Techno immediately froze and tensed up — he wasn’t used to physical contact, and although he was usually touchy with Dream, it wasn’t like the blonde to dive into his arms whilst crying his eyes out. 

The pinkette carefully hugged Dream back, knowing the blonde was in a fragile state. His ruby red eyes raked over Dream’s figure, subconsciously looking for bruises painting what little skin was visible between the giant, dirtied lime hoodie and the oversized shorts that came down to his knees. Techno remembered bunching up and tying the excess material around Dream’s bony hips with a fraying pink band. 

As Dream continued to sob into his shoulder, Techno placed a protective hand on Dream’s back, fingertips rubbing into the stiff lime fabric. It was a protective motion, and it also gave Dream a grounding sensation to help keep him in the moment. Dream had a tendency to drift off into his headspace whenever he was upset — dissociating, Techno’s parents called it — and Techno tried his best to help however he could. 

Techno’s other hand found its way to the back of Dream’s head, gently weaving his fingers through tangled dirty golden strands of hair. The two children simply stood there for a bit, Dream sniffling and hiding his face in the base of Techno’s neck and the pinkette standing stiffly, arms wrapped around Dream’s thin body and providing what comfort he could. As Techno’s neck began to crick, Dream finally shifted in Techno’s arms and shuffled back, scrubbing at his cheeks and keeping his head lowered. The edges of Techno’s sharp lips tugged down, and he poked Dream’s arm, frowning more severely when Dream refused to look up. 

“Dream.” 

The blonde boy tensed and kicked at the dirty ground with the toe of his feet, but didn’t look up. Techno let out a small, exasperated sigh and reached out, placing his hands on Dream’s bony shoulders. Deep green eyes flickered up momentarily to meet his own crimson ones, flashing with uncertainty and distress. 

“Did something happen?” 

Dream sniffed and nodded, fiddling with the stray threads sticking out of his sleeves. Techno raised an eyebrow. “Bullies again? Or family trouble?” 

The blonde boy stilled, and Techno had begun to fear he’d been too blunt when Dream ground his teeth together and nodded once more, tears gleaming in his eyes. Techno exhaled sharply, understanding what he meant, and drew Dream into another hug. 

“It’s okay. We can-” Techno’s mind raced. “We can go to my house, and we can get something to cover your face.” 

Dream stifled a gasp, and Techno knew exactly why. He despised showing Dream — despised showing anyone, really — his distant, indifferent family, and the blonde boy knew it. The said boy was peering up at him in disbelief, the faded scar stretching across freckled expanses of his face jumping out at him in the dull light. 

“You would- you would let me go with you? To your house?” 

Techno grimaced, but he knew it’d have to be done. Dream didn’t have anywhere else to go, and by the looks of it, his house had been deserted and trashed. The pinkette glanced around for something — anything — to cover Dream’s face, and his blood-red eyes came to a rest on a metal bucket, covered with a layer of grime but still giving off a slight shine. 

Techno grabbed it, scrubbing the inside with his expensive shirt and cleaning it the best he could. His parents would be furious at him for soiling his shirt — or maybe they wouldn’t care at all. His grip on the bucket tightened, and Techno placed it on Dream’s head distractedly. The blonde jumped at the strange sensation and lack of senses, hand creeping into Techno’s. “I can’t see,” he whispered. 

“I know,” Techno whispered back. His fingers curled a little tighter around Dream’s. “Just trust me and follow my hand.” 

Dream nodded immediately; a soft “Okay” fell from his lips. Techno’s heart warmed at how quickly the blonde had replied, how there was no hesitation or uncertainty at all in his voice. Dream trusted him with his life, and Techno wouldn’t fail him or his trust. 

The pinkette turned and tugged Dream after him, the bucket on the blonde’s head swaying along with the thumps of their footsteps and their pale fingers curled around each others', holding on like it was a lifeline. 

**Author's Note:**

> helooooo C: if you enjoyed the fic, consider joining the DnB discord server maybe? we have very talented writers and authors here <3 
> 
> here's the invite if you want (and please state which fic you're from if you join, thank you) : https://discord.gg/5rZ8UuCW <\-- this link expires in twenty four hours, so either ask me for a new one in comments or wait until I post a new fic if you miss it :/


End file.
